Broken Chain of Love
by nero-chan
Summary: There is an American family just like the Sohma's! Their head of family dies, forcing them to move to in with the Sohma's. How will the family members react? Hoo ha! Here comes the drama.
1. Default Chapter

Yeah, first off, I've got to give a lot of credit to my friend and partner E (KitnekoTenshi) she helped me a lot. We talked for hours and hours about this story, figuring out names and whatnot. So this story is as much mine as it is hers.

**I do not own Fruits Basket, nor will I ever. I only own my OC's. **

J

Prologue

"We are gathered here today to morn the loss of Frest Nozomi. I never knew much about my sister. Now that she's gone, I'll never get the chance to understand her. Many of you don't like or even know my sister. All I know is that you guys missed out a great person._" _

Efa stepped down from the podium just as a clap of thunder sounded outside. When the priest stepped up to ask if anyone wanted to say anything, a bolt of lightning struck the ground. Never had there been a worse storm in Calamity Falls, Massachusetts. Yet, the storm was symbolic in a way. The whole town was filled with sorrow as one of the most respected members of the town just passed.

Just as Efa started to get up to leave, a brown haired boy got up to speak. He motioned to Efa to sit down and stepped up to the podium. He took a deep breath and looked around. There were only, at the most, 16 people. 14 of those people were Frest's family. They were affected the most by her passing, of course, but the whole town felt the loss.

"I want to thank you all for coming, first off. I know not many of you really knew Frest, but it means a lot to me and my family that you all came. I know you all don'r know my family that well, we aren't very social, we know. Yet, you all still came, that means a lot to us," The boy sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair. The thunder clapped outside as he started up again.

"I'm Kyran Nozomi, and I am glad you all let me stand up here and babble on about nonsense things. I'm thankful you didn't just get up and walk out. On my family's behalf, I would like to thank you again for coming."

With that being said he stepped down on to the podium and went to sit back down with his family. As Kyran looked over he saw tears running down Efa's face. He slowly got up, wanting to comfort his sister, but before he could she got up and ran outside. Blindly she pushed open the doors and ran out into the rain. She didn't need this, she needed to be alone. Efa feel to her knees, mud spraying every part of her.

"Why now, dammit? What did you have to go now?" She yelled, looking up at the sky. She looked back as Kyran and the rest of her family came running out the doors, falling down beside her. If you came up at this moment you'd see a crazy family outside, but what it really was, is a family mourning the loss of a loved one.

Yeah, the Calamity Falls thing is bugging me, too. But I don't have another name. Read and Review if you wish.


	2. School Bells

Chapter 1: School Bells  
**I'm only in 8th grade, give me a break.  
NOTE: I do not own Fruits Basket, I only own my OC's. Ask before you use them please. **

**Thanks suishoku-ketsurui for reviewing my story!**

**And another thanks to KitnekoTenshi, for reviewing also, this chapter is dedicated to you guys! **

"Efa get up!"  
With a groan and some rebuttal Efa pushed the bed covers off of her head and swung her legs over the side. Today was the day Efa was going to start school in Japan. After her sister, Frest, died her mother decided to send them to Japan to live with the Sohma family. Who they were was still a mystery. Efa had called her mother and asked, but she could have asked a doorknob and gotten more answers. Then again, their mother never gave answers very well, Frest was the one to get answers from.

With the thought of Frest, Efa headed to the shower. Efa found it soothing to take a shower or a bath when she was troubled. It calmed her nerves, kind of like aromatherapy. It relaxed her muscles, kept her mind off of the "bad" things.

"Are you ready yet?" Someone yelled.

"I just got out of the shower, chill," Efa answered, pulling back the shower curtain and grabbing a towel.

She wrapped the blue fluffy towel around her and looked in the mirror. What she saw was her reflection. A brown-haired, green-eyed girl that was obviously denied some sleep in the past few days. Efa reached out a hand and searched around for a brush. She looked down and found it. She raised it to her head, brushing out the tangles.

When she finished brushing her hair, brushing her teeth, and getting dressed her brother Kyran came in. He had some clothes in his hand, female clothes.

"Those are for…?" Efa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You. It's your uniform." He said, a smirk present on his handsome face.

"Uniform? I don't think so."

Kyran smiled and laughed softly, setting the uniform down on her bed. With a wave he headed out her door and down the stairs. Efa followed him out of the door, and then doubled back. She layed down on the ground, looking under her bed. She extended a hand and grabbed a messenger-style bag, pulling it out. She threw some typical school supplies out and jogged out the door and down the stairs. Once downstairs she entered the kitchen.

"Rat-girl, where's your _uniform _?" A blonde girl from in the corner asked.

" Wouldn't you like to know?"

Efa sat down at the table, grabbing a piece of toast. Kyran motioned to her to come on, and he grabbed his keys of the table. The brother and sister duo left the house, jumping into Kyran's car. After a few minutes of driving Kyran stopped and put a arm around Efa's seat.

"Good Luck."

"I'll need it," she replied, opening the door and putting her bag over her shoulder.

She looked back and waved at his car, now half-way down the street. She sighed and trudged up to the school's doors. Before she go in could someone tapped her on the shoulder. She rolled he eyes and whipped around, plastering a smile on her face.

"Hello. I'm the student council president! Nice to meet you today! Where's your uniform? All students need a uniform."

Efa gave him a look. What the hell did this guy eat this morning? She quirked and eyebrow and opened the school doors. She sighed and continued. What a great morning this has been, huh?

She turned down different hallways until she got to the office. She peeked her head in and the secretary waved her in. Efa searched around in her messenger bag and pulled out some important looking documents. Those were her school transfer papers. They contained all her information. Grades, and detentions were stored in there, and old school photos were, too. The secretary looked them over and tapped the information into her computer. She smiled and put the files into her filing cabinet.

"Okay, if you would please sit here"the lady motioned to a chair"We have someone who's going to show you around school. Oh, and look, here she is."

Efa looked to the doorway and saw a girl around her own age, 15 or 16, standing there. She looked as sweet as can be, with chocolate brown hair, and dark brown eyes,

"Hi! I'm Tohru Honda!" She said with a huge smile on her face. She walked closer to Efa, sitting down the chair beside her.

"Efa Nozomi, pleasure." Efa smiled and held out her hand, Tohru shook it lightly and smiled broader (is that possible?).

"Well, where's your schedule?"

"Here Miss Honda," the secretary held out Efa's schedule. Tohru looked it over and smiled, grabbing Efa's hand and dragging her out of the office.

15 minutes later

"Everyone this is"

CRASH!

Efa stood back as everyone swarmed to the window. One boy laughed and mumbled something about "That Stupid Cat" or something. How could a cat break a window?

'There went Kyo again," a blonde girl said with a sigh. _Kyo? Who the hell was Kyo, and why was he breaking windows? _Efa thought.

"Well, anyways," Tohru continued on, un-fazed by "Kyo's" actions," Everyone this is Efa Nozomi, she's transferred from America."

Read and Review if you wish


End file.
